Don't Go, Tiger
by consultingwriterjim
Summary: Worldwar!au: Sebastian received a letter saying he is being called to go fight in the army, saying he would go rogue and run away with Jim instead of going. But his father uses the guilt trip and makes him go.


The war was raging on. Countries fighting. People hiding. Governments falling. The world was lost. Citizen's rebelling. Army's exhausted. People in power were getting killed, half of London being bombed. There's not a corner untouched that hasn't got a possession of the dead. Or a shelter that hasn't got half of London's homeless resting inside. The children were anxious, the small ones not knowing why they can't play outside, all they know is that the 'bad people' are trying to get them. The teenagers were fed up of not being able to walk outside without their gas masks resting on their shoulder. Parents were exhausted, constantly worried about when the next air strike will hit. The elderly giving up but still forced love onto their children and grandchildren, not knowing what day will be their last.

But none of this matters to Jim Moriarty or Sebastian Moran. They are the most feared people in the whole of London... Well after the Nazi's of course. At only 18-19 they strike fear into everybody's hearts. You could say they are the brains of London, nothing gets done without their approval. Except the war, that was just out of reach, not being able to control it made Jim irritable. Not being able to control the world war, the major thing that was threatening to destroy the world, was killing him. And now it was taking the only person he trusted away from him. His boyfriend.

Jim sulked for a couple of hours after Sebastian received the letter, saying he was requested to help win this war. He was capable, strong, fit, of age... Why wouldn't of they said he had to? The war effort in London was strained, what was it like on the front? Sebastian didn't want to go. He said he'd go rogue, run away to a different country, take Jim with him and wait until the whole war was over. But the only person that had control and power of his life is making him go. His father. 'You're going!' He shouted 'think of you're mother' he ranted. He always pulled out the mother card. Guilt is what he uses often, he knows how to manipulate with it.

Jim was still sulking when he saw Sebastian. Looking at Jim, with red-rimmed eyes (he would never point it out, he'd mostly likely murder him) and wrinkled clothes, he pulled him into a hug. Crushing Jim, he murmurs sweet nothings into his ear. Promising he's make it back in one piece and he'll even bring back new idea's on how to kill... Jim perked right up after that. But of course, it didn't stop him from trying to persuade Sebastian to run away with him, only until all this blew over. 'You never back away from something dangerous' Sebastian replied 'Are you sick?' He asked trying to make the sour-faced Jim smile. It didn't work.

"Please, darlin'... Can we just watch the stars together one last time?"

"Stop... You're making it sound like we'll never do it again"

Sebastian just gave him a sad smile and promised he'd come back. They went and sat on the rubble of a destroyed house. Seb picking up a silver knife, one that seems to have been the owners of this house, and started messing with it.

"It's your father, isn't it?" Jim spat out "He's the one making you do this..." Sebastian stayed silent "I knew I should of killed him"

"Come on, kitten, don't be like that..."

"He's taking you away from me, Sebastian" Jim threw a piece of rubble "In fact the whole war is, I wish it never started"

"You- I'm sorry but you not wanting conflict?" Sebastian said, trying to lighten the mood. Jim stayed quiet.

"I'll be all alone, Seb" Jim stated, whispering "All alone again..."

Sebastian's heart was breaking "Please, kitten" he pulled his boyfriend into a hug and kissed the top of his head "Don't- don't say that"

Jim just stayed silent, his head resting on Seb's shoulder. For a while they stared up at the stars. It's surprising how many shone through tonight, with all the smoke and the general smog that constantly surrounded London, it was a clear night.

"When are you leaving?" Jim asked.

"...Tomorrow"

Jim threw some rubble so hard it smashed, you could hear it in the silence.

"Are you scared?" A little of Moriarty's famous smirk was back, making Seb's heart beat "If you are, I won't mock you... Much"

"No, of course not" Sebastian scoffed.

Truthfully, he was terrified. He's killed people with his bare hands, stole money, blown up buildings. But all this was done in the safe haven of London. The place he knows, has created memories (either good or bad), has found the most important person, one he thought he would never find. This scares him the most. Jim found him when times were bad. His mother was dead, his father a waste of space, no money, no house. He didn't know what to do... Until Jim approached him, proposed a partnership and it went on from there. Leaving Jim is going to be horrific. He can just imagine seeing his face as the train drives off, heartbroken and alone. Seb wants to shoot something.

"I'll write to you, Tiger" Jim promises "Everyday"

"Thanks, kitten"

The rest of the night was spent in silence, sitting side-by-side. Both having different thoughts whirling and racing inside their brains. Then the sun came up.

All the men were walking around with women on their arms, wearing them proudly, saying their girl was going to write everyday. Sebastian and Jim were stood as far away as possible. Discreetly propped up against each other for the physical contact they both craved, but would never admit.

The train whistled in the distance, alerting everybody to its presence.

"Kitten, I need to go" Sebastian stood up straight and looked down at Jim, his eyes unusually soft.

"Don't go" Jim tried one last time.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I have to" They hugged, bone-crushing, neither wanting to part.

"Write to me, tell me all the people you kill, things you steal?" Sebastian asked, he wanted a little piece of home.

Jim just nodded so Sebastian started walking towards a train carriage and got on. He chose a seat so he could see Jim. He looked so fragile, who knew that mind could take down London within a day if he wanted. The train whistled again, warning the train was going to depart. Jim looked at Seb gave him a watery smile and a wave. The train started moving. This was a massive mistake.


End file.
